Fluorocarbon (FC) film deposition by different plasma techniques has been used in numerous electrical, mechanical, and biomedical applications mainly due to the desirable physicochemical properties (e.g., dielectric constant, surface energy, friction, and wettability) and hemocompatibility of FC films.
It would be desirable to improve the bonding between a fluorocarbon film and the substrate upon which it is formed. For example, in an article including a fluorocarbon film and a substrate, any separation between the fluorocarbon film and the substrate upon which it is disposed can result in problems, especially if the article is a medical device which resides in a patients' body.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems, and other problems, individually and collectively.